Renewal
by n0xi0us.n1rvaNa
Summary: Continuation of "Rebirth".Takes place in the 2nd Chron. of Narnia movie, Prince Caspian in Peter's P.O.V.What happens when the humans return to Narnia after a year?
1. Chapter 1

_It had been many thousands of years since my death. The Grey Death wasn't the only thing that the Witch had wished upon me. After I left the Narnian World, I found myself in a chamber of ice. I was greeted by Jadis... of course she was there. She had been waiting for me for three and a half years, and finally there I was. For hundreds of years, we fought nonstop, unable to be killed but able to be harmed. Our wounds healed after an hour, and both of us seemed to never run out of blood. Simple weapons could be summoned whenever we needed them, but other than that we couln't use the magic that we had mastered in the Narnian world. The only thing that we could do was fight and sleep; We couldn't get out. I was stuck in a white, icy void, fighting the witch for what I guessed to be the rest of time. Now I knew that it wasn't just my mortal suffering she had wished upon me, it was my eternal suffering._

**. C H A P T E R // O N E .**

I had been living in London with my two sisters and brother ever since we got transported out of Narnia through that stupid wardrobe. At first I blamed Lucy for being so curious, as always, and having to look there in the first place, but I got over it after a while. Though there was one thing that I never got over... that was Talath. She was always on my mind; when I went to bed, when I woke up in the morning and many other times throughout the day. Though it had been many years since she died, I never stopped loving her or thinking about her. Right now, I was in the subways of London, in a fight because some of the kids "my age" bumped into me and tried to make me apologize.

"If they only knew who I was before.. If I only was who I was before!" I thought to myself.

A crowd gathered after a while, Lucy and Susan being in there. Susan was disappointed in me, as usual, and Lucy was worried. Edmund came in to help me, though I didn't need it. After the police cleared up the fight, the four of us sat on a bench, waiting for our train to come so we could go to our "home". Lucy rubbed your shoulder a little.

"Your welcome." Edmund said.

"I had it sorted..." I snapped back at him. I turned away from Edmund and got up, walking away a little.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

I looked at Susan. "He bumped me."

"So you hit him?!" Lucy said with a raised tone.

"No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." I spat out. Even though I had gotten over it for the most part, I had become quite a bitter person since we accidentaly left Narnia.

"Really, is it that hard to walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?!" I yelled.

"Um, we are kids!" Edmund said.

"Well I wasn't always!" I retorted. I turned away from my siblings as they all looked at each other, remembering Narnia. I walked back to them again, sitting down.

"It's been a year... how long does he expect us to wait?" I said.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different... Pretend you're talking to me." Susan said. I looked at her weirdly.

"We are talking to you." Edmund replied. Susan gave me a stern look. Then, out of nowhere, Lucy bolted out of her seat and screamed "OW!"

"Quiet, Lu..." I said.

"Something pinched me!" She replied.

I felt something pinch me as well. I immediately looked at Edmund. "Hey! Quit it!"

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund said.

"Would you all just-what is that!?" Susan said as she also felt the pinch. Edmund and Susan got up at the same time.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy said, her face lighting up with joy.

"Quick! Everyone hold hands!" Susan said. I grabbed Susan's hand, of course Edmund had to make a fuss of holding mine.

"I'm not holding your hand!" He whined.

"Just do it!" I yelled. Edmund made a face and grabbed my hand. We all watched as the train sped past the four of us abnormally fast. We looked around as the lamps shook and flyers ripped right off of the walls from wind coming from the train. I looked at the train windows, entranced by the visions of Narnia I saw through them. The train disappeared once it passed, and we were no longer in the station. We were in some sort of alcove. I walked outside of it to find a beach with my siblings following me. Immediately, we all realized we were in Narnia and ran off taking off un-needed garments. We ran into the water and splashed about, laughing. For some reason, Edmund stared at the sky instead of joining in.

"Ed! Ed..?" Susan said, trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked.

"Well where do you think?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia..." He said. We all looked up at the same spot where Edmund was looking and saw the ruins of a castle. There was a deep silence between the four of us. All that could be heard was the pounding of the waves against the shore. We made our way up to the ruins and took a look around. I climbed up a small stairway to get a better look at things. Lucy walked over to what used to be a balcony overlooking the beach we were previously on.

"I wonder who lived here." she asked. Susan followed her and picked up something from the ground, looking at it quizzically. It was a small solid gold centaur.

"I think we did..." she concluded. I followed Edmund to Lucy and Susan.

"Hey, that's mine! From my chess set!" he said after taking a look at it.

"Which chess set?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund replied. Edmund took the chess piece from Susan and looked at it.

"It can't be..." Lucy said. She took my hand and ran over to four eroded platforms on top of stairs. She made us face the rest of the ruins once we were in front of one of the platforms. As she spoke, she positioned everyone. Then she got into the last spot herself: "Matching walls, and columns there! And a glass roof..."

We all stood in shock, realizing... that this was our home... what remained of it anyway.

"Cair Paravel..." I said.

* * *

We continued to walk around the ruins of Cair Paravel. Edmund stopped at what looked like a piece of the eroded wall. He bent down and examined it.

"Catapults..." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"This didn't just happen, Cair Paravel was attacked..." He answered. I walked up to the nearest remaining secret doors and pushed the wall blocking it aside with Edmund. Then I opened up the door. Realizing it was extremely dark down there, I got a branch, tore a piece of my shirt off, and tied it onto the branch.

"I don't suppose...you have any matches, do you?" I asked Edmund.

"No, but..." Edmund dug into his bag and pulled out a flashlight. "Would this help?" He asked.

I smiled. "You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!" I said. Edmund smiled back at me and then descended the tunnel with the flashlight first. I let Susan and Lucy go in front of me, and then went down myself. When we got to the bottom of the stairway, everything was just as we left it. There were five golden chests in the room with five lights on them; One for me. One for Edmund. One for Susan. One of Lucy. And one for... Talath. Excited to see that the first level was in good condition, we continued to go down.

"I can't believe it... it's all still here!" Lucy exclaimed as we reached another level, much like the one we just passed. Lucy ran up to another one of her trunks as everyone else did with theirs.. I went up to my shield with the engraving of Aslan on it, picking it up and blowing the dust off of it. I gazed at it, and then the small statue of my older self above my trunk. I walked up to it.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan.

"My horn. I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back." Susan replied. I went over to Talath's trunk and stared at her statue for a while. Then I opened it up and picked up her sword. She had used the same one that she got from Father Christmas ever since it reached her hands. I held back tears as I unsheathed it and watched the blue blade glimmer in the dim light. I jolted up a little as I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Susan. She said nothing, yet her eyes said everything. So did Edmund's and Lucy's when I saw they were watching me the entire time. I sheathed the sword, putting it back in it's place, and closed the chest. Then I took one last look at her statue, thinking to my self "If only you were here..." I walked over to my own chest once again and bowed lightly to the statue. Then I opened my trunk, taking out the sword which I had fought with ever since I could remember. It was the sword in which I had slain Maugrim and fought alongside Talath with. I unsheathed it and read the symbols along it's blade.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death..."

"When he shakes his mane, it's Spring again... Everyone we knew... Mr. Tumnas and the Beavers... they're all gone..." Lucy finished. Everyone looked around at each other. Though I cared about everyone, the only one who was on my mind was Talath...

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." I said after a short silence between us. We found some clothes that fit all of us in another chamber. We put them on, grabbed our weapons and set off. Along a river, we saw two men on a boat carrying a dwarf to throw over the shore. Susan shot a warning shot at the boat to get the attention of the men. I ran up to her and unsheathed my sword.

"Drop him!" She said, ready to fire another shot at the men. The two men "did as she said" and threw the dwarf overboard. Edmund and I ran into the water to rescue the Narnian. I got him and brought him to shore, and Edmund retrieved the boat the two men were previously using when the remaining man jumped off of after Susan shot the other one. Lucy cut the ropes on his hands off when he was on shore. Then the red haired dwarf took the cloth gag off of himself and got up coughing.

"Drop him?! That's the best you can come up with?" He said to our surprise.

"A little thank you would be alright." Susan replied.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" The dwarf retorted.

"Maybe we should've let them." I said.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines... that's what they do." the dwarf replied.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Where've you been for the last few hundred years?" the dwarf asked.

"It's a long story..." Lucy said. The dwarf eyed my sword as Susan handed it to me. Then he looked at all of us.

"Aww, you've got to be kidding me... You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" The Dwarf asked.  
I put my hand out for the dwarf to shake. "King Peter, the Magnificent."

"You probably could've left off the last bit..." Susan said.

The dwarf laughed "Probably?"

I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at the dwarf. "You might be surprised."

"Oh, you don't want to do that boy." the dwarf said.

"Not me." I looked at Edmund. "him."

I handed my sword to the dwarf while Edmund unsheathed his own. The fight was over quickly. The dwarf sat down in amazement.

"Maybe that horn worked after all..." he said.

"What horn?" Susan asked.

* * *

My siblings and I were now rowing down the same river where we found Trumpkin, the dwarf, in. I of course, was doing all of the rowing. I didn't mind it though. Still, the only thing on my mind was Talath, even though I had a job to do. I did notice that something was different about Narnia. I couldn't place your finger on it, but something felt like it was... missing.

"They're so still." Lucy said. That was it... the trees.

"They're trees. What'dya expect?" Trumpkin replied.

"They used to dance." Lucy stated.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees... they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." Trumpkin said.

"I don't understand... How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us before you lot did." Trumpkin said.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." I told him.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said.

"Get us to the Narnians... and it will." I said sternly. We continued to row down the river until Trumpkin told us to go to the shore. I did so, and he anchored the row boat to the shore. Edmund and I pulled the boat in when we got on land.

"Don't move, your majesty!" Trumpkin yelled. I looked at Trumpkin and saw he was talking to Lucy, who was trying to talk to a bear. She ran away from it as it ran after her. Edmund unsheathed his sword and Susan aimed her bow at the bear.

"Don't move!" Susan yelled at the bear.

"Shoot! Susan Shoot!" Edmund screamed. Before she could do anything, an arrow was fired, but not one of Susans; It was Trumpkin.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin replied. Edmund and I followed Trumpkin towards Lucy. I helped her up, keeping my sword pointed at the bear in case it was still alive. She hugged me for safety and thanked Trumpkin.

"He was wild..." Edmund said.

"I don't think he could talk at all." I added.

"When you're treated like an animal long enough, that's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Trumpkin said. Lucy cried into my chest as Trumpkin skinned the bear. I turned away, myself, not wanting to see a fellow Narnian skinned, wild or not...

* * *

"I don't remember going this way." Susan said.

"What's the problem, girls? Can't carry a map in your heads?" I asked them.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy said with small laugh.

"I wish he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place." Susan said.

"DLF?" Edmund questioned.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy answered.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it..." Trumpkin commented. I stopped walking when I reached an unfamiliar cave.

"I'm not lost..." I said.

"No... you're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin said. I turned around at the sarcastic comment.

"The quickest way there is to cross at the river rush." I said.  
Trumpkin looked around. "Unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these paths." He said.

"That it explains it then, you're mistaken." I snapped at him. I continued walking even though now I had no idea where I was going. Finally thing started to look good when we reached the end of the cave. I walked up to where River Rush used to be, to find it all the way at the bottom of a huge River Valley.

"See? Over time the water erodes the Earth's soil, causing-" Susan started.

"Oh, shut up." I said.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, fallin'." Trumpkin replied.

"Well, we weren't lost." I said.

"How do you feel about swimmin'?" Trumpkin asked.

"Rather that then walking." Susan replied. I sighed and turned around. I quickly looked back as Lucy spoke.

"Aslan?... It's Aslan! It's Aslan, over there!" She pointed to empty spot. "Don't you see he's right- ...there..." Her voice faded as she looked at the spot.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not crazy, he was there. I know it, I saw him." Lucy said.

"I'm sure there are any number of lion in this wood. Just let that there..." I said to her.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy retorted.

"Look, I'm not about to jump over a cliff for someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund stated, thinking back to the time that we first found Narnia and he denied it beforehand. I looked at the spot where Lucy said she saw Aslan.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" I asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy said.

"Sorry, Lu..." I apologized to her. I sighed and then walked away from what was now River Rush Valley.


	2. Chapter 2

**. C H A P T E R // TWO .**

We had come across a camp... with what looked like humans in it.

"Other humans? Here in Narnia?" I thought. Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Trumpkin and I were hiding behind a pile of logs, surveying the camp. They were building items like catapults, and bridges. The only reason they would be doing that was if they were planning an attack soon. This made me worry, but it fed my curiosity much more. I wanted to know what was going on right now. As we heard the neigh of horses, we all ducked down from behind the logs.

"Perhaps this wasn't a better way to come after all...." Susan concluded. Susan and I lifted our heads again once we heard the horses run off. After taking one last look at the camp, I turned around to head back to the River Rush Valley.

"So...where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" I asked Lucy.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups. I don't think I saw him, I did see him." she answered. With that note, Lucy walked away from the four of us a little.

"I... am a grown-up." said Trumpkin in reply to her statement.

"It was right over-" I stared at Lucy as she was talking, she screamed as the ground collapsed under her feet. I immediately ran over to see that she had fallen to another piece of land about six or seven feet below where we were standing. It was a way down.

"Here..." she said. I sighed, my heart beating fast from the second's thought Lucy had fallen all the way down the Valley and climbed down first. Then I helped Susan down. Edmund and Trumpkin went down by themselves though I did offer my help to them. We made our way down to what used to be the Mighty River Rush and crossed the small stream. We kept hiking until it got dark, then we made camp there and went to sleep. There wasn't much sleep I got that night. Too many things were going through my mind: Talath, whether or not Lucy saw Aslan, why the humans were in Narnia, and what had happened to Narnia in the first place. According to Edmund, Cair Paravel had been attacked by catapults. The humans who were at the camp we had run into were building catapults... That made me question the humans that we saw there. As everyone slept, I stayed awake for another hour or two, thinking about all of these things, and then went to sleep myself.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone getting up. I opened one eye to see it was Lucy, walking away. I closed my eye quickly as she was looking back. I got up once she ran off, grabbing my sword. I followed her quietly to see what she was doing.

"Aslan?" she called. I quickly grabbed Lucy from behind and covered her mouth as I sat down, with the bushes as our cover. She panicked a little, but stopped once she saw it was me. I let go of her mouth, and then both of us peeked over the bushes to see what was going on. It was a minotaur. I put my finger to my lips, telling Lucy to keep quiet and then walked towards the Minotaur, unsheathing my sword. I was soon met by someone else who swung his own sword at me. I blocked it, surprised at the attack and struck back. It looked like... another human, about my age. After a couple blocks I managed to strike him with the butt of my sword. Then we continued to fight. After a few more blocks, I threw his sword away. I went to kill him, but he ducked, making my sword get stuck in a tree. He kicked me away and tried to pull my sword out of the tree. I picked up a medium sized rock to hit him with, but before I could do anything Lucy spoke up.

"NO! STOP!" She yelled. As Lucy said this, Narnians encircled the three of us. Around us stood fawns, Centaurs, Dwarfs, and Narnian animals. The person I was fighting had taken my sword out of the tree. He pointed it at my neck as I turned to him. Once I got a good look at his face, a name came to your mind.

"Prince Capsian?" I asked.

"Yes? And who are you?" He replied.

"Peter!" I looked as I heard Susan's voice. She stood next to Lucy with Edmund and Trumpkin. Caspian looked at my family, then to my sword.

"High King Peter..." He said in disbelief.

"I believe you called." I said.

"Yes, but... I thought you'd be... older."

"Well, if you like, we can come back in a few years." I said sarcastically.

"No! That's alright... I just... you're not exactly what I expected." he said. It's not like we hadn't gotten that before. I glared at Caspian as I saw him take more than a glance at Susan. My look faded away as he turned back to me.

"Neither are you..." Edmund said, looking around at all of the Narnians. Some of them, we didn't expect to mix, like the Minotaurs and Centaurs.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." a Badger said. I looked at the ground as a mouse walked up to me.

"We anxiously awaited your return, my liege. The Hearts of Swords are at your service." he bowed to me.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute!" Lucy whispered to Susan. The mouse took out his sword and pointed it around at random people.

"WHO SAID THAT?!?!" He yelled.

"Sorry..." Lucy apologized.

"Oh, uh, your Majesty. With the greatest respect" the mouse paused and bowed. "I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous may more be fit a Knight of Narnia." he continued.

"Well, I see someone can handle a blade." I said in examining him.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army, Sire." the mouse replied.

"Good, because we're going to need every sword we can get." I acknowledged.

"Well, then. You'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said, extending the but of my sword to me. I snatched it out of his hands. So far, he didn't impress me much. In fact, he pissed me off. After re-sheathing my sword, I walked away. I couldn't stop thinking about Talath at this point. I couldn't lead another army to war alone! She was by my side last time, as well as Oreius. Now both of them were gone. I was alone with... Caspian.

~Talath's P.O.V.~

I sighed deeply, lying down on the "ground" of the ice void Jadis and I were still in with my hands behind my head. I had no weapon with me and neither did Jadis. It had been quite a while since our last fight. We didn't really see the point in fighting anymore. We couldn't kill each other, so why bother? Right now I was talking with Jadis. I had been with her for an extremely long time. I wasn't sure how long, exactly, but we knew that both of us were well over our "due dates". For a long time, we two fought endlessly, resenting each other and being trapped in the ice void. I hated her in life, and now in what was supposed to be death, I was trapped in an ice void all because of her. If she hadn't put that spell on me, none of this would be happening. We fought until both of us knocked each other out or fell to the floor from exhaustion. Then we'd sleep until one woke up. When the one that woke up went to strike the other, she would wake up and both of us would engage in combat again. It went like this for a while, until Jadis spoke up and said there was no point. From then on, we fought only for activity to free yourselves from bordem. It was a little more than a friendly match, but we no longer wanted to go on for days and days. Slowly I started to talk to Jadis more. At the moment, I wouldn't have considered her a friend, but she was a colleague. I came to realize that Jadis wasn't so bad once there was nothing to be taken from her or for her to take. She saw the same in me, even though I didn't know it at the time. Deep in my heart, I knew that Jadis had become a close friend of mine, but I would never admit it. That was what kept the boundary between us. For whatever time we were in there, not a moment passed when I wasn't thinking about Peter. He was always on my mind. Whether he met somone else or he still loved me were thoughts that often kept my mind busy. I knew that by now, he had to be dead. It hurt me deeply whenever I thought about it.

"You know, Jadis... you're not that bad after all." I said, staring into the bleak clear ice above me.

"I wouldn't say the same for you..." Jadis replied.

"C'mon, your opinion of me has to have changed even a little bit."

"Trust me, young one, it's changed more than just a little..."

"...What do you think is going to happen to us?" I asked.

"Well, we won't be getting out of this prison anytime soon, we probably will stay here until time melts. First our energy will fade, as it already is, then slowly but surely our personalities will also leave us. After that, we won't have a problem. All that will be left of us will be the shells of our bodies."

"That sounds like fun..." I said saracastically.

"Hmph." she replied. My sarcastic humor was something that she never found funny.

"...D-Do you ever regret casting that spell?" I asked after a short silence.

"More than anything in the world." she answered without a second's thought.

"Really?"

"Of course, I don't want to be here and even if it meant letting you go as well, I wouldn't hesitate to do it."

"So that must mean you view me as an enemy." I said, a little disheartened.

"You're not an enemy, anymore... But you're not a friend...I guess you could say an "acquaintance" or "colleague".

"Hm... I think of you the same way." I agreed.  
Jadis sighed. "Well, it won't matter what we think of anything once our personalities fade."

"I'm starting to look forward to when that happens more and more..." I said.

"So do I, little fox. So do I..." Jadis agreed. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep once again.

~Peter's P.O.V.~

I walked with Caspian in the front of the small army of Narnians. Susan, Lucy and Trumpkin were somewhere behind us. I wasn't worried because I knew that they were safe within the army. I was bothered deeply by the fact that Caspian walked with me. One, I didn't like him. Two, he obviously had a thing for Susan. And three, he acted like it mattered that he was the Telmarine Prince. As if, just because of that, he had a privilege to act like he was High King. I was very humble myself, but I had earned that position! I stopped walking to enjoy the view when we reached an open field with the Narnian Camp at the end. I smiled a bit, and then walked across the field. As we approached the entrance to the underground camp, Centaurs lined to the sides of it. Edmund, Susan and Lucy had caught up to me. Lucy was walking to my right, Caspian to my left, Susan to his left, and Edmund to her left. We all stopped walking as the Centaurs unsheathed their swords, spinning them a little, and pointed them at a 45 degree angle, over our path. My family and I walked towards the entrance. I noticed that Caspian waited a couple seconds so that we were all ahead of him. At least he had the respect to do that little gesture. As Lucy passed a young centaur who's blade was low, his father lifted it up. She smiled at him and continued walking. Inside of the Camp, weapons were being made, and hard work was all around us.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian said.

"Peter." Susan called. I looked at her.

"You may want to see this." she said. I walked up to Susan, taking one of the torches that was in my path. I used the torch to see the engravings on the walls.

"It's us... and Talath..." Susan said.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked. We all looked at Caspian.

"You don't know?" He asked. Caspian took the torch in front of him and walked deeper through the tunnel. When we reached the end of the tunnel, we were in some sort of chamber. Caspian used his torch to light up a wall of fire. As the fire lighted up the chamber, we saw statues carved into the walls. I stared at the wall in the middle, my heart dropping. Engraved on the wall was Aslan and Talath, side by side like they always were. In front of that wall was the broken Stone Table. It was as if the entire spot had sunk. Lucy walked up to the broken Table and put a hand on it. She stared at it for a minute and then turned back to everyone.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy said. I paid no attention to her. My eyes stayed on the stone figure of Talath as she stood next to Aslan.

"Talath... if I could, I'd do anything to bring you back... You and Aslan..." I thought for a minute. Then I thought of all the Narnians that were depending on us to help them. This time, it was just us... Not them.

"I think it's up to us now." I said. There was a silence between all of us as we stared at the stone carvings.

* * *

Right now, everyone was down in the chamber of the Stone Table. This morning, a fawn who was on watch duty said he had seen a Telmarine at the end of the plain. Once he told me, I woke everyone up and started a conference.

"It's only a matter of time." I said.

"What do you propose we do, your Majesty?" asked Reepicheep, the knight mouse. Caspian and I spoke at the same time. I glared at him slightly and he backed down.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." I said.

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle." Caspian argued.

"There's always a first time." I boasted.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin added.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian stubbornly argued.

"If we dig in. we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan said. I had no idea why she was taking his side over mine.

"I for one feel safer underground." Trufflehunter, the badger, stated.

I looked at Caspian. "Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

"Yes, and if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund said.

"We could collect nuts." Pettertwig the squirrel suggested. As far as I had seen, he was quite a jittery and cowardly.  
"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!...Shut up!" Reepicheep said sarcastically to Pettertwif. He looked at me and spoke seriously. "I think you know where I stand, Sire."  
I nodded and turned to Glenstorm, leader of the centaurs.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" I asked.

"We'll die trying, my liege." He replied.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy stated.

"Sorry?" I asked, misunderstanding her.

"You're all acting like theirs only two options; Dying here or dying there." she said.

"You should really be listening, Lu..." I scolded her a little.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter..." said Lucy. I didn't understand why Lucy had such faith in Aslan. We had waited for a while, and Aslan was still no where to be found. Lucy claimed that the only reason that we found the army of Glenstorm and the other Narnians was because of Aslan, but I didn't think so.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." I said. I walked out of the chamber, not wanting to hear Lucy babble on about Aslan.


	3. Chapter 3

**. C H A P T E R // T H R E E .  
**

~Caspian's Point of View~

It was after the surprise attack that Peter had planned. I felt bad since out of my own selfishness, I had gone out of the way to attempt to kill Miraz. When I was faced with the chance, I couldn't do it. About half of the Narnian army had been killed in that siege.... I felt horrible about it. I kept on thinking about how things would've went if I had just followed the plan instead of going off by myself to find Miraz... Maybe things would've worked out and the Narnians would have their freedom already if I had only done that... Right now, I was staring at the pictures on the walls before the tunnel leading to the Chamber of the Stone Table. They told of Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy and also the Venomancer, Talath Engrin, who fought by their side, as well as Aslan. I stared at Nikabrik, one of the dwarves, as he spoke.

"You so proud of that magic horn now, boy? The Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army's half dead and we will be too soon enough." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You want your uncle's blood...? So do we. You want his throne...? We can get it for you." Nikabrik said with a creepy smirk. I followed Nikabrik reluctantly as he went to the Chamber of the Stone Table.

"The ancient power that you're fought beside has failed. But there is a power greater, still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for hundreds of years." Nikabrik said. I looked into the darkness past the Stone Table as I heard growling and unsheathed my sword, walking forward a little.

"Who's there?" I asked.  
A voice came out of the darkness. "I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast one hundred years and not die..."

I stared at the hooded figure that emerged from the darkness as it walked towards me. It's eerie voice made my heart beat faster. Another hooded figure emerged from the other side. I noticed that the one who was talking resembled a wolf, and the other a vulture.

"I can lie out for nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show...me...YOUR ENEMIES!" The figure took off it's hood. It was a Werewolf. I pointed my sword at it and looked at the other figure as it spoke. It had the scratchy voice of a female.

"What do you hate... No one hates more than us." the female vulture said.

"...And you can guarantee Miraz's death?" I asked.

"And more..." the vulture like creature said with a bow. I sheathed my sword and looked back at Nikabrik. He simply nodded at me.

"Let the circle be drawn!" The vulture said. My eyes popped. I watched what I now knew was a Deep Magic Seer chant and trace a circle around me with her claw. I looked at the Werewolf circling you, barring his teeth and then back at Nikabrik who smiled evilly. I looked at the Seer in horror as she took out a staff... it was the staff of the White Witch... She stabbed it into the stairs in front of me and ice came from it.

~Talath's P.O.V.~

I sat up and summoned a sword as I heard the sound of ice cracking.

"What's happening?!" I yelled.

"I'm being summoned..." Jadis said in an emotionless tone. I growled softly and turned in the direction of where I heard the cracking. I saw Narnia started to come into vision through a large doorway of ice. While I was looking at it, Jadis stabbed me, pinning me to the ground.

"You damn traitor!" I yelled.  
Jadis laughed. "I didn't betray you, young fox, I was never on your side in the first place."  
I growled and tried to pull myself up. I couldn't because of the pain that pulsed through me. Even though I couldn't die in this void, I could sure as hell still feel pain. I watched helplessly as the Witch walked up to the clear ice. I could see Narnia through the other side, as well as a... human?

"Wait... this isn't what I wanted!" the human cried. I struggled to get up as the Werewolf beside human grabbed him when he tried to back away.

"One drop of Adam's blood... and you free me. Then I am yours, my king..." Jadis said.

"No!" I yelled. The human struggled against the Werewolf as the Deep Magic Seer beside him cut his hand. Jadis slowly reached her hand through the clear ice as the Werewolf brought the human's hand towards her. The Werewolf let go of the human and he continued to walk towards the ice.

"No! Don't do it! I don't know who you are or what you want, but this witch won't solve it for you! She doesn't want to help you! She just wants to get out!" I yelled.  
Jadis looked back at me. "Silence!" she yelled and threw another sword at me, pinning me to the ground more securely. As I saw the human continue to walk towards Jadis, I took a deep breath in and screamed as I stood up, tearing my body, with the swords still in it, away from the ground. I charged into Jadis, the swords in my body piercing into her as I fell on top of her. She kicked me off. I summoned another sword and managed to stab her in the stomach, pinning her to the floor as she did to you before but, her hand was still able to reach out of the ice. I quickly pulled the two swords out of my body and ran to get her again, but before I could do anything, I saw what looked like Peter knock the human out of the way. As he stood in front of the ice and pointed his sword at Jadis, I knew it was him.

"Get away from him!" he yelled. I stood there in absolute shock. He looked no older than the last time I had seen him. The Witch retreated her hand, pulled the sword out of her stomach and stood up.

"Peter..." I uttered. Jadis smirked at Peter and then summoned a sword. She ran up to me and brought me back to reality as she swung at me, digging her sword in my shoulder up to my collar bone. I screamed in pain as she stabbed another sword into me.

"Talath!" Peter yelled. Jadis slung me over her shoulder, making the sword in my stomach go deeper into my body. It had been stabbed into the same wound that the Witch gave me when she pinned me to the ground, which made it hurt a lot more than it should have. She threw me on the floor in front of the ice that separated both of us from the rest of Narnia. She picked me up by my hair and leaned my head against her left shoulder as she summoned a knife in her left hand and put it against my neck. She reached out her right hand, so that it reached across the door of ice.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you so much, and so has your pathetic pet here." said Jadis to Peter. I raised my head from Jadis' shoulder. She pressed the knife against my neck, but I continued to try to escape from her grasp.

"I am not-" I started.

Jadis interrupted me. "If you want her to live, then all you have to do is free me... just one drop. You know you can't do this alone."

"Don't listen to her, Peter!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" Jadis yelled as she dug the knife into my neck just enough to make me start bleeding.

"Talath!" Peter yelled.

I laughed as I felt Edmund's presence behind us. "Don't worry about me..... do it Edmund..." Jadis dropped the knife and backed away from me. We screamed as the ice void shattered.

~Peter's P.O.V.~

Jadis dropped the knife and backed away from Talath. She and Talath screamed as the ice void shattered. I saw Edmund in the back once all the ice had fallen. He had stabbed his sword into the void.

"I know... you had it sorted..." Edmund said. I hung your head, but looked up when I saw a bright glowing light. It was Talath; She was floating in the air, a gold glow about her. She was perfectly silent, but the silence ceased as the glow turned black and cuts appeared all over her body. She screamed, and the glow stopped. She fell, but before she could hit the sharp pieces of ice scattered on the ground below, I ran and caught her. I didn't care that her blood was all over me.... speaking of blood she was bleeding heavily because of the mass of wounds on her body. She could die any second.

"Lucy!" I yelled. Lucy shook her head and bolted over to me, holding Talath. She quickly opened up the bottle of Firefly Juice and dropped about three drops into her mouth, just incase one drop wouldn't do the trick. Tears fell from my eyes as I saw nothing happened... for a couple of seconds. Moments later, I saw all of her wounds were quickly closing up. I smiled as the tears continued to flow and Talath opened her eyes.

~Your P.O.V.~

When the void had broken, both Jadis and I swirled into darkness. I was finally going to rest now.... so I thought. Even though it was completely dark, it was peaceful, tranquil.... I was content in being here as my energy faded away from my body. Then a small glow appeared in front of me. I opened my eyes to see a golden orb floating in front of me. It was the only light in the pitch dark. I reached out to it, feeling a warmth as I grasped it. I hugged the orb to my chest with both arms and there was a blinding glow. After the sunshine glow had faded, the world went black. I screamed as I felt all the wounds the Witch had given me in our time spent in the void reopen. I could still see nothing, nor could I hear anything.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Peter above me, crying and smiling. He was holding me. I spoke to him barely above a whisper.

"Peter?" Peter said nothing, he just smiled as his tears continued to flow from his eyes.

"I-Is this real...?" I asked.

"I hope so..." he answered.

"You're really here?" I asked, slowly reaching up and touching his cheek with my left hand. His skin felt so warm.... Just as warm as the glow of the sunlight-like orb before.

"Yeah, I am..." He replied. I started to cry in joy as Peter brought his lips to mine.


End file.
